I'm Dreaming of a Black Christmas
by SweetHeartxx
Summary: The Blacks were never a normal family when compared to most, so could they still manage to enjoy the holidays, or would they be a distaster too?
1. Smell

**Disclaimer:** As we all know, the characters and everything but my lovely plot bunny belong to Rowling.

Smell: Narcissa Black

Beautiful beyond her years, the young girl pranced easily down the long, winding stairs of the Black family residence. Seventeen, only seventeen, but the way she looked, so graceful, experienced in the highest degree, she could have passed for nineteen, if not twenty. Holiday break and the large manor seemed rather empty opposed to holidays before. Andromeda was gone, not just out of the house gone, gone for good gone, her parents had made sure of that. And Bellatrix, well, she was off, undoubtedly with the Dark Lord, but what else was to be expected? Besides, her parents found that her older sister was bestowing upon them a great honor. But Narcissa, blissful and ignorant on the Holidays was oblivious to these simple facts. Where did she think that Andromeda had gone; the youngest of the Black sisters was assured that she had fled on her own accord, that she had begged for her freedom, and of course the poor dear was happy, it was just a shame that she couldn't stick around long enough for the holidays. And Bellatrix, Narcissa knew she was away on business, but she didn't know the whereabouts or meaning to the words. Beauty beyond her years perhaps, but intelligence, perhaps it was true that one never got them but.

Still, despite the emptiness of the house, the unusual quiet, Narcissa found that she loved this holiday. There was never another time that you could let go of your worries and relax without concern; no thoughts of school, doing what she was expected to, acting the part of the golden little girl she was meant to be. And deep down, Narcissa knew that Andromeda, her sister, the one who had genuinely looked after her all those years and gave her the heart that the rest of her family seemed to be missing, hadn't left, that she had been run out. She knew all about Theodore Tonks and their relationship. Narcissa also knew that they were planning to be married. But that was for another place and time, perhaps it was best her parents never knew, for her sister's safety, for the sake of her happiness. But truth be told, while Andromeda had never expressly told her that she had been kicked out, her older sister sent her owls on occasion to check in, to make sure things were alright with her, though she dared not send too many for fear of suspicion. And before she'd left for the manor this holiday, she got the package from Andromeda, there wrapped in brilliant paper, streams of green and silver, a package holding her annual Christmas gift.

Even now, the small golden colored locket was hidden away in the bottom of her trunk, where she had tucked it away, out of sight of her parents, fearing they'd question her about it. Or worse, maybe they would take it from her, get rid of it. She knew they would get rid of it, Narcissa wasn't supposed to like Andy; she was supposed to be appalled by her and the thought that she would fall in love a muggle-born. But Narcissa couldn't bring herself to just write off Andy; Narcissa loved Andy beyond exception, far passed what she was allowed, for she was only allowed to hate her sister.

But if not for Andy, who would pay her mind? Surely not her parents, she was just their baby girl, the one who had to be told what she could and could not do, the one who was sheltered beyond all normality. If not it were not for Andy, then she would have but Bellatrix. And as it had become evident, she was only interested that their baby sister become the lover of darkness that she was now, and that she follow her footsteps rather than her heart. Surely, it was Bella who had taught her to be strong, what it meant to be a Black, but Andy gave her a heart. And surely, a heart was worth more than all the power and beauty the world had to offer. Of course, Narcissa couldn't really be sure, she as was aforementioned, is extremely sheltered beyond reason, sheltered in the arts of darkness and the way of the Blacks. She owed so much to Andy, but now, as she danced around the landing, she was wearing a new gown, smooth as silk, hugging her every curve, following her every motion, dark as the midnight sky, a deep contrast to her golden curls and the pale skin that shown white beneath the material, she let thoughts of everything but the here and now dance away, spinning out of thought, out of mind, placed faraway for another time, another day.

She looked lovely, much as she was sure to at the end of the holiday when her parents hosted the New Year's ball for the ninth year in a row, a tradition they started upon Bella's admission to Hogwarts. Narcissa felt like a princess as she glided around the room, her bare feet warm upon the cool floor, sending a chilling relief through her feet and up through her legs. It was as if this moment would make her go back in time, back to when she was a child, before the war interrupted her happiness and tore her family into pieces. It made her feel like a little girl. Maybe this year would be the year she'd find her prince, but as she spun in and out, room to room, Narcissa smelled the tantalizing smell of her grandmother's secret recipe, her favorite, cookies. It was as much a tradition to bake them as it was now to have the ball, but if she was honest she quite liked the cookies more; they were warm and melted in your mouth, not to mention you could enjoy them for longer, the warm gooey dough and the rich creamy taste. The ball, perhaps she wouldn't even enjoy it, so for now, twirling, gliding, she floated to the kitchen where she could watch the heat rising from the old fashioned stove; muggle style cookies tasted by far better than the magic kind, even if she wasn't supposed to think so. So while the cookies baked, she basked in their scent, the aroma enough to move even the most empathetic being.

**A/N: **I love Narcissa. I know it's rather short, but I plan to edit it again later, perhaps when I've finished all twenty chapters. Please R&R, I would love to know what you think.


	2. Gravel

Gravel: Andromeda Black

This was the first year that she wouldn't be there for the ball; she felt horrible about leaving her sister behind, but what choice had her parents given her? It was either leave them or leave Ted, and with the golden haired baby being the only one holding her back, she fled in the night after she had left for Hogwarts. The only regret she had now was that she couldn't be there for Narcissa, that she worried how she would turn out. Andromeda Black, soon to be Tonks, was afraid that without her constant presence, her darling little sister would lose the very thing that kept her apart from her family, that without her there, Narcissa would simply become one of them. It was a disheartening thought, but she had hope. Narcissa, at least as of yet, still returned her letters, so much so that Andromeda had actually sent her something for Christmas, before the holiday began so she would have it in time for Christmas. She wanted nothing but the best for her little sister, it was just too bad that she wasn't there to give it to her.

Andromeda stared back down at the fading piece of parchment in her hands, and a strong arm came to a rest around her shoulders, protecting her, offering her some shelter and protection. She cast her grayish eyes up at him, remembering why she had given it all up for him. Ted Tonks was most certainly her Prince Charming, he had always been there for her, once they stopped dancing around the truth, stopped avoiding one another. He knew better than to say anything, knew that once she read the letter again, no matter how insignificant those few scrawled words may seem to other people, he knew that all she had to do was read them and she would be made to cry. It was always like that with Andromeda, she knew it must be hard, but she loved him for putting up with her. Her thin lips gave him a shy smile as she wrapped his arm around his waist, holding onto him for support before turning her eyes back to the thin elegant lines that her sister had written, words that gave her hope every time she read them.

_Dearest Andy,_

_Thank you so much for the locket! It was more beautiful than anything I could have wished for, but you really shouldn't have. I know you must not have much money, you need it. But just you wait, when I get back to school, I'll have a lot to write. You know, I'll miss you though, over break I mean. It will be weird not having you home. Bella won't be home either though, I'm sure she's off on "business" as usual. That means just me, mum, and dad. It'll be weird having the house to myself. But I'm looking forward to the ball, though I'll miss having you and Bella there._

_How about I tell you all about it when I get back to school? And I'll send your gift then too. I hope you like it, it took me forever to pick out. I ought to go, I'm writing by wand-light and it's getting late. I love you, Andy._

_Narcissa Black_

And right on cue, the tears formed in her eyes. Andromeda was touched that Narcissa would have gotten something for her, let alone that she would take the time to tell her all about her holiday at home. Andromeda could only imagine the way Cissy would look at the ball, she was always stunning, and this year, she was sure there was no exception. And this year, Narcissa would be the single spotlight at the ball, the only Black sister left to carry on the tradition, the others too far gone in their own lives to attend.

But the tears fell gently, sliding down her cheeks, and Ted's warm fingers reached up and brushed them back. Narcissa was a strong girl, and she was capable of standing on her own. She had proved that time and time again, still independent. She had yet to have a boyfriend, though Narcissa had once confided in her that this was only because she knew her marriage would be arranged for her, so why bother looking for love. That was quite the thought, a depressing and overwhelming thought. Andromeda stared up at the starlit sky, the same one that Narcissa would be looking at back home. Narcissa would be alright.

The snow began to fall hard from the sky, mixing with the dark sky, brilliant in its wonder, just falling to the earth. And it landed on the black gravel beneath her feet, the black gravel that surrounded their small flat, the gravel that reminded her so much of her family, and her name, Black. But the white snow, coming gently to a rest upon it reminded her just what she was, the white sheep of the Black family. And as much as it pained her to admit, leaning further into Ted, she had always wanted to belong, wanted to be like them, but her heart wouldn't let her. She couldn't consciously be so inhumane that she could judge someone by something they had no control over. And in the end, it had cost her everything, or had it?

"It's cold out. Andy, we should go inside." His breath danced warm upon her ear, his body close to hers as wrapped his arms around her. She had Ted, and that was more than enough, even at the holidays, when she felt the loneliest of all, she knew she would always have him. With one last look up at the stars, she made a wish, and then quickly walked away, not looking back.

**A/N: **I forgot to mention that this was written for MopCat's Twenty Word Challenge. This is the second. I've had this written for a while, I just finally got around to posting it... Not my best, but it's not too bad I should hope.


	3. Great

Great: Sirius Black

This was just wonderful, really. Thirteen year old Sirius Black, dressed in bow and tie? It was a joke; wait until he told this one to James and the others. They would never have imagined the day that Sirius "Padfoot" Black was anything but the silly little trickster that they met two years ago during first year. But look at him now, well maybe not now, but within the next twenty four hours, he would be dressed tux and all, set to attend his first Black Family ball, much to the detest of his aunt. But his mother wouldn't have it, Sirius and Regulus would be at that party and by darn, they would be the life party. Oh and by golly, Sirius planned to be just that.

His grin turned to a smirk as he glanced to the corner of the room, before letting loose a chuckle. Just the thought of wearing that was enough to make anyone willing to commit social suicide, at least in the eyes of his family. Honestly, what a great idea that was, stick a thirteen year old male into a stuffy tux and let them loose with a bunch of hormonal teenagers in the same boat. But what was even better, at least his younger brother would have friends there, people he knew and talked to. To be honest, Sirius would be the only one without companion at the ball, all the more reason to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting guests. After all, who would want to dance with him, the pureblooded Gryffindor? Ha, nobody, that's who. Not that he really cared, those purebloods were all a bunch of snot-nosed prudes, and those were really no fun, now were they?

So, rather than waiting in anticipation as his parents would have hoped, much like naive little Reggie was doing in his room no doubt. After all, the two boys they had been growing up, the two who were inseparable, were no longer who they were. Regulus had become the perfect son that Walburga had always wanted, the greatest nephew that Druella could have asked for. And Sirius, well everyone knew who Sirius was, charmer and trickster, extraordinaire. Not to mention that he was the first Black to be in Gryffindor, oh, how rebellious.

Seriously, what reason was New Year's to have a party, a big extravagant ball for many pureblooded, Slytherin students? And why should he bother going, after all, he would just wind up embarrassing them all, not that he had other intentions, any time to prove his point was a good time for him. After this fiasco, he would never be forced into something like this again, oh no, Sirius Black was not forced into tuxes and made to dance with girls. They came to him, and in this one instance, he was sure denying them would be no trouble for him, none at all. After all, Sirius had grown up around those arrogant pricks, and he was in no way ready to return to them. Sure, there were a few great kissers, and perhaps there were some very attractive ones; he may have been opinionated, but he wasn't blind. But Sirius was not interested in a fiendish relationship, especially one that would please his mother so.

If only the other Marauders could be there, then the night would be absolutely perfect, to the "t." But Sirius knew they wouldn't be there. Not Peter or Remus, they were both half-bloods, not that it bothered him, but Aunt Druella would throw a fit if they set foot near her house, let alone in it. And even though James was a pureblood, he was in the same boat as Sirius was, a blood-traitor, through and through. But where was the shame in that? At least he was living, and he wasn't just another miny clone of his parents the way that Bellatrix and Narcissa were, and even his own brother. No sir, he admired Andromeda most of all, sure he'd hardly known her, she was a few years older, but he knew that she had followed her heart, and if that made her happy, why couldn't his family just understand? Because they were a family of uptight bastards, that's why.

Oh yes, this would be great. After all, Sirius could undoubtedly report back to Hogwarts knowing he had the best holiday break of all, not to mention the fact that, well he had wreaked total havoc without their help. Now, this isn't to say he would rub it in their faces, at least not in James's, they were best mates after all. But he was sure to have some great inspiration after this, and who better to share that inspiration with than his fellow troublemakers? Crawling under his covers and resting his head of black hair on his lumpy pillow, the smirk stayed in place as he drifted into a deep sleep, his only dreams of the following day that was sure to be, in one word, great.

**A/N: **Sirius Black has to be one of my weakest characters. Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Critique are greatly appreciated.


End file.
